Childish wishes
by Jenix
Summary: Sakura turns into a child again. She has forgotten everything except when she was a child and the memories of her family. Later on, Sakura opens an unknown door that has kept hidden for centuries. What lies beyond the door will grant her wishes come true.
1. Preface

**Hey guys! I know I haven't done anything for a while and stopped making chapters for some reason. It's because of school and problems and etc. Well, this is for a girl that I adore so much.**

**Preface**

I run. Run as fast as I can, but I knew I could never outrun them. I have to try and never give up. Giving up is like losing your soul, but that's what happen if you mess with Akatsukis.

I can feel the charka, **their** chakra. I knew they were getting close. I boost up my speed and make a long and fast jump. Still, they were still getting close. Before I knew, a blond hair with a machine on his left eye was right in front of me. He smirked. I stopped and looked at him, it felt like hours.

"Boo," He said.

I felt a sharp pain on my jaw. I screamed in pain and landed perfectly on the ground before I crash. I hold onto the pain and started to heal it with my chakra.

"Why, oh why would such an adorable little cherry blossom have to be so rude and naughty?" said the blonde guy. He bent down at my height and staring at my face. His face was close enough to kiss my lips on which I do not desire to have my first kiss stolen away from a person I do not truly love. I stay at my position, frozen.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He teased. I said nothing. I was afraid if I move, he'll kill me in an instant. "Don't worry, I won't kill such an adorable girl," he said as he caress my cheek. I didn't try slapping it away. "Instead, I'll do this," he said. I felt a sharp pain on my neck and felt some liquid being injected inside me. Before I knew, I blacked out.

xxx

**Better grammar! Yup! Yup! Growing up, getting smarter, and being more mature does feel good sometime. It's short, but the next chapter won't be at all. I will not make any other chapters for any other stories except this one because I vow not to.**


	2. How Did This Happen?

**Uhhhh... I'm sorry? Hahaha… It has been a long time right? Happy reading.**

**OOOO**

**Chapter 1**

"_Daddy! Daddy! Tell me the story again! Please." Begged Sakura. Two people were in a pink room. A dad and a little girl. The dad was sitting on the edge of the bed while tucking his little Sakura to bed._

_He smiles. "You sure love that story, huh Sakura?"_

_Sakura nods. "I like it a lot!"_

"_Okay, there were these three powerful creatures. Nasami, Curko, and Tomoka. They were rulers of the five nations thousands of years ago. They were great warriors of the land, sea, and sky..."_

**OOOO**

There standing in a private hosipital room were two figures, Naruto and the Hokage, Tsunade. They chatted in front of a white hospital bed. Naruto was wearing a jonin outfit while Tsunade wore her usual.

"Granny Tsunade, what has happen to Sakura? When I found her, she was wounded! Then when I carried her back... She turned..." said Naruto look at the bed where a small figure is resting.

Tsunade looked at the little figure to. "It seems someone cast a spell into her body."

Naruto looked at Tsunade with shock. "What? A spell? Like a jutsu or something?"

Tsunade closes her eyes. "I honestly don't know what it really is... I have never seen anything like this in my life."

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"I... I don't know. All I know right now is to find the person whom turned Sakura into this should probably know how to turn her back."

"BUT HOW?" Naruto shouted.

Tsuande calmly said, "Naruto, calm down, we'll investigate it. When Sakura wakes up, we'll ask her what happened, okay?"

Naruto slumped his shoulders. "Fine..."

Tsunade leaves the room as Naruto sat a chair next to the bed right side. Soon, three new figures appeared wearing jonin uniforms too.

"Yo Naruto," said the copy-cat ninja, Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi," said Naruto.

Kakashi came to Naruto's side and stare at the small figure in bed while the other two figure are at the other side doing the same.

"Anything to know about her?" said Sai.

"Nothing really... We just need to find the people who did this to her and figure out how to change her back."

"How?" said Sasuke. It has been a while since the whole incident. Sakura was the one who convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha after the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. They also manage to remove the curse seal from Sasuke's neck.

Naruto looked at Sakura again. His eyes sadden. "We don't really know. All Tsunade said is to investigate."

They chatted and chatted until a messenger appeared. "Tsunade needs to see Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto immediately." he said.

"What for?" Kakashi ask.

"We seem to have a lead on what happen to Sakura." he replied. Naruto sprang up.

"Take us there!" shouted Naruto.

"Wait, what about Sasuke? Shouldn't he come also?" ask Sai.

"Tsunade wanted one of you guys to take care of Sakura and try to find answers about her appearance."

Sai face behind Sasuke. Sasuke close his eyes and cross his arms. "I'll be fine." Sasuke said. All of them nodded and disappears in smoke. Sasuke sat in the chair where Naruto use to sit.

He stare at the little girl. "How did this happen to you?" he thought. He scooted his chair up to the bed and brush the pink strands hair off of the girl's face. "This is impossible..." He muttered.

The girl shifted a little which made Sasuke tense and move his hand away from the girl. Slowly her eyes opens. She sat up and yawn with a sweet innocent voice and rub her eyes. Sasuke just stares at her with steadiness. Sakura looks at the room slowly from left to right.

Then she spotted Sasuke and looked at his face. "Eh?" Her face turned blank. She blinked twice. "W-Who are you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What do you mean who am I? Don't you remember me? I'm Sasuke Uchiha." She just stares at him and tilted her head to the side.

Sasuke is a taken back. "We were teams when we were genins, remember? You're a 16 year old girl that's my friend."

"Oh!" Sakura said with her right fist on top of her left hand.

"You remember?"

"No!" Sakura said proudly with a smile.

Sasuke fell to the floor. Sakura giggled. "You're so weird, Mr. Sauce gay." Sasuke lift himself up enough to put his head on the bed to face her.

"It's Sasuke. Not sauce gay."

"Okay Mr. Sauce cake." she said with a smile. Sasuke sighed and sweat drops.

"That's close enough I guess." Then Sasuke felt Sakura's tiny hand feel on his head. Sasuke backs away. "Cut that out."

"But it's a weird hair. It looks like a chicken." Sakura giggled.

"Whatever." He sat on his chair. Then gave her a serious face. Sakura stops smiling and stare back.

"What's wrong, Mr. Sauce cake?" she ask.

"Sakura, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Ummm... I was dreaming with my daddy and mommy and my big brother, Dereck."

Sasuke is shock. "Huh? What the fuck?" he thought. "Are you sure you don't remember being in a forest or something? Do you remember anyone else? Anything?"

Sakura made a pouty face and put her hands on her hips. "Stop asking questions, I'm only six years old. All I remember is that last night, my daddy was tucking me in bed and reading me a story. All I know is that I know my daddy, my mommy, and my big brother."

"That can't be possible." Thought Sasuke. Sakura then realizes something. She looks around again.

"Where is... mommy and daddy...?" Sasuke look at her and feels bad for her. She doesn't remember anything at all thought her previous life. Her parents died 4 years ago trying to save the village from Orachimaru and her brother is in the list of MIA's from the battle against the Akatsuki's.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with hope. "Do you know where they are, Mr. Sauce cake?" she ask.

Sasuke took her tiny hand and look at her with sadden eyes. "You don't remember a lot... Do you...?"

**OOOO**

In Konoha, among the graveyard there were two tombstones carved with the names of Sakura's parents. Stand in front of the grave is the little girl that the parents were proud of. She stares at their names with tears strolling down her eyes. Her hands were on her side curl up to a ball. On the other hand, Sasuke was standing twelve feet from her to give her some space.

Sakura has been standing there for thirty minutes mobing of what have happened to her beloved parents. She turned to Sasuke and ran towards him. Sasuke bend down with open arms. Sakura gripped on his shoulders with her head on one of them. She cried loudly. Sasuke hugged the poor girl and let her girl as much as needs to.

"H-How… can this happen? I just saw them yesterday! How can they be dead? How? How? How?" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke didn't answer her because he knew she wasn't talking to him. They stayed like this until she was getting tired.

"Mr. Sauce cake… I miss them… It's weird… I just saw them yesterday…" said Sakura as Sasuke lift her up on his back. He started walking towards his apartment.

"This how it goes, Sakura. It seems unfair for you, but I promise you, they save you and the village." Sasuke felt Sakura's tiny hands tuck on his shoulders with her head rested on his back.

"Will you go away also, Mr. Sauce cake?" she ask slowly getting drowsy.

Sasuke hesitated. "I… don't know, Sakura… I don't think I will anytime soon so you don't have to worry."

Sasuke waited to hear words from Sakura, but only hear the sound of heavy breathing of the sleeping girl.

**OOOO**

**To be continue**


End file.
